In known permanent magnet motors, the attractive forces of the stator magnets will cause the rotor to turn until the highest degree of attraction is obtained. However, this arrangement runs into a problem when trying to rotate past the last set of stator magnets which are closest to the poles of the rotor magnet. The effect known as cogging will tend to cause the rotor magnet to hold onto the stator magnet with the highest amount of attraction, thereby causing the rotor to stall. Electro-magnets are employed in the vast majority of permanent magnet motors to keep the rotor moving past the stator magnets. Electro-magnets, however require an external power source, which has been a seemingly inescapable feature of the common permanent magnet motor.